project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Weedle Line/RBY
The Weedle line is unavailable in Yellow, but in Red, there's a 40% chance to find one on Routes 24 and 25. In Blue, there's a 5% chance of finding one on Route 25. In the Viridian Forest, you have an 85% chance to encounter one in Red, and a 10% chance in Blue. The Weedle line has always been weak, like most bugs. Unfortunately, it is also majorly outclassed by the Caterpie line, which gets Psychic moves. It's rare to find a Nuzlocke that where Beedrill is used seriously and taken far due to its low defenses and limited options. However, Beedrill can be obtained incredibly quickly thanks to a very fast evolution. Beedrill also gets a very useful move that only it can learn in this generation -- Twineedle -- which is the strongest Bug-type attack in the game (other than four or five hit Pin Missile), and also has a high chance of poisoning the foe. In RBY, Bug is strong against Grass, Poison, and, most notably, Psychic, which has no other weaknesses. Important Matchups * Rival (Route 22, optional): Actually, a decent match-up. You'll be seeing Tackle or Scratch no matter which starter you picked, so if you can get Fury Attack, you'll do very well. * Gym #1 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Beedrill won't be able to do much damage to Geodude or Onix, but Poison String could prove to be useful if you need to whittle away at their health. Beware of Onix's Screech. * Rival (Cerulean City): Great against Abra, of course, but also a great option for Bulbasaur. Squirtle is a bit dangerous. Charmander is very dangerous. Rattata's Hyper Fang could kill easily. If you want to fight the Pidgeotto, go ahead, but it will be a slow fight. * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Be careful. If it has Twineedle, Starmie and Staryu will fall quickly, but Starmie's Bubblebeam could quickly finish off a Beedrill. If you've caught anything better, don't use Beedrill. * Rival (S.S. Anne): The rival will lead with Pidgeotto, so if you want to fight it, go ahead, but it will be slow. Kadabra and Raticate could easily kill your Beedrill. Like the last rival battle, Ivysaur is easy, Wartortle is hard, and Charmeleon is not a viable thing to even try to fight. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermillion City, Electric-type): Pikachu and Voltorb can be taken down pretty easily. The Raichu should be avoided. It has Thunderbolt, and that would do huge damage since Beedrill has a tiny special stat. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Exeggcute, Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, and Wartortle are the only things you should consider fighting. Against everything else the rival has, Beedrill won't fare well. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Beedrill has no place in this fight. Rock-types and Kangaskhan are too much for Beedrill to handle. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): This is the best use of Beedrill in the game. As long as you have Twineedle and can outspeed a level 29 Victreebel (Victreebel has ~45 Speed), you should take no damage. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Beedrill is a threat to this gym, but also needs to be played defensively, as Poison hits it for neutral damage. Koga's Koffings will only be able to use Sludge to defend themselves, so just kill them with Twineedle. The infamous Muk in this gym also only has Sludge for attacking, but it also has Disable and Minimize, making it difficult to hit. Weezing would be better handled by something more physically bulky, because it has Self-Destruct and that would finish Beedrill, while Twineedle won't be enough to OHKO. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): This is the opposite of Sabrina; neither party can really do anything, so Beedrill should probably stay out of this battle. * Rival (Silph Co.): Like usual, only attempt fighting Venusaur, Blastoise, and Exeggcute. Pigeot has Wing Attack now, and while that's only 35 BP, it still could be dangerous. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): At this point, your worst fear is Nidoqueen's Body Slam or Kangaskhan's Bite. Giovanni actually only has Poison-type and Normal-type attacking moves, and Twineedle is neutral on everything (super-effective on Nidoqueen and Nidorino, in fact), so it's worth a try. Remember that Beedrill has very low Defense, though, so be cautious. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): I wouldn't. While Twineedle hits everything in the gym super-effectively, Beedrill is weak to Psychic moves. Just don't. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): No. Don't burn your Beedrill. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): The only Ground attack he has is Dig on his Dugtrio. However, it still isn't a good idea to fight him with Beedrill. Every one of his Pokemon is capable of killing Beedrill with a strong Normal-type move. This gym is incredibly easy for a Water-type, so use one of those instead. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Venusaur, Exeggcute, Rhyhorn. These are the only three that won't kill Beedrill easily. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Considering how low Beedrill's Special stat is, I would avoid all but Slowbro, who can only attack with Water Gun. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The only thing more pathetic than Beedrill's special stat is Hitmonchan's. You could take it on, but it has Mega Punch, and that actually hurts. Machamp only has a fighting attack, but it also has Fissure, so be aware that the AI will always use Fissure against Beedrill. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Agatha is really easy in this game regardless, but here's how Beedrill works. The biggest threat you face is Night Shade and hitting yourself in confusion. If they use Hypnosis successfully on you, heal it immediately, because all the ghost types carry Dream Eater. However, the Level 60 Gengar has Toxic instead of Hypnosis, so if it's the last one left, you have nothing but Night Shade and hitting yourself to worry about. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): I've once defeated Lance with only Beedrill at Level 50 using Double Team, Swords Dance, and Hyper Beam. All of his Pokemon carry Hyper Beam, and that's truly the only thing to worry about. Other than his Gyarados' Hydro Pump, he only has Normal-type attacking options. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): The Exeggutor is actually very funny. It has none of the four moves it had as an Exeggcute, but gains three new moves: Barrage, Stomp, and Hypnosis. Beedrill can destroy it easily, but so can anything, really. Venusaur has only Grass-type attacking options, meaning that you can pretty much wall it. It has Growth, though, so don't dilly-dally. Other than that, let's just say that your Beedrill will die. Every other one of your rival's Pokémon will either have something super-effective or something that will definitely do tons of damage, if not instantly kill so just don't bother. * Post-Game: Facing Mewtwo with a Beedrill? Are we kidding or what? Moves Weedle and Kakuna have nothing but Poison String and String Shot. Beedrill will learn Fury Attack at level 12 and Focus Energy at Level 16. At level 20, Beedrill's signature move, Twineedle, becomes available; it is the most important move to have by a long shot, so definitely replace a move to accommodate it. Note that Poison Sting has less of a chance at poisoning and has significantly less power than Twineedle. Rage at 25, Pin Missile at 30, and Agility at 35 are all pretty worthless moves, so don't worry too much about those. Beedrill is only capable of learning these moves by TM: Swords Dance, Toxic, Take Down, Double-Edge, Hyper Beam, Mega Drain, Mimic, Double Team, Reflect, Bide, Swift, Skull Bash, Rest, Substitute, and Cut. Yes, that is EVERY move it can learn. Lance can actually be beaten with just Beedrill. For that purpose, use Double Team, Swords Dance, Twineedle, and Hyper Beam. Of course, it takes tons of healing items as well, but it can be successful nonetheless, and relatively easy to boot. Another set you could try is Twineedle, Hyper Beam, Toxic, and Cut. Since Beedrill really only needs Twineedle and Hyper Beam to damage opponents, Toxic can be kept handy to eliminate bigger boss Pokemon. Having an HM slave is a hassle that isn't worth an extra move on Beedrill, so go ahead and teach it Cut if you aren't going to use it to sweep something (which is a joke of a tactic anyway). If you aren't willing to invest in Hyper Beam, then seriously, don't bother using Beedrill. Other than Twineedle, that's all it has. Recommended moveset: Twineedle, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance / Toxic, Double Team / Cut Other Weedle's stats Kakuna's stats Beedrill's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? As early as possible. Preferably before Brock. * How good is the Weedle line in a Nuzlocke? Of course, Beedrill is an incredibly situational Pokémon that cannot survive on its own. To use it is to use a gimmick, and it should be boxed. If you're playing for fun and want to try new things or challenge yourself, though, then Beedrill is certainly worth giving a shot. * Weaknesses: Rock, Fire, Flying, Psychic, Bug * Resistances: Poison, Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Steel, Water, Dragon, Dark, Electric, Ice, Ground, Ghost Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses